The prior art is already aware of trays for containing medical tools for medical procedures. The trays can be separately moved, and the tray and its tool contents are then individually available for use. The prior art is also aware of surgical tool trays for supporting surgical tools and having thereon indicia identifying the tools.
Today there are many spinal implant manufacturers. Also, where spinal fusion or fixation does not remain reliable, there must be revision. Screws, rods, plates, hooks and the like implants are installed, but need revision. When the surgeon is into the procedure, he should have the necessary tools for the implant involved. Usually the screws need to be removed, and that requires the precise tool to fit the screw in accord with the task underway. That means a need for immediate access to the accommodating tools.
The implanted screws can be cut and taken out, but that undesireably destroys the fusion. Additionally screws might be added, but that too presents its obvious problems.
The present invention responds to the problems of fusion revision, and it does so with a kit of tools and tool bits for removal the myriad of today""s implant screws by various manufacturers. This kit is universal for removal of both the screws and nuts through ready access by the surgeon.
The kit includes both male and female nut removers. There are custom removers, and like tools which are needed for the removal. So this kit includes the bits, tools, extenders, yokes for restraining the bone, pliers and the like. The bits include indicia thereon for revealing their functions and sizes, and the kit trays for the tools and the bits have indicia for the information.
So in a single kit the surgeon has all the bits and tools needed when the surgeon in well into the removal procedure. There is no unnecessary delay to find the tool that fits the screws already in the patient and awaiting revision.
A reading of the following description and a viewing of the drawings will reveal these aforementioned objectives, along with other objects that become apparent.